


reassurance

by bloodandcream



Series: Ship all the Ships [153]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, Platonic Cuddling, pre-established ClairexAlex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13443315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: She can’t hear what they’re saying, and she’s not going to eavesdrop, but there’s a hot little twist in her gut and she hates that it’s flaring up. She doesn’t want to be mad at Patience, but she can’t help it. Taking her place here, her clothes, even Alex’s attention. Patience, who seems like such a nice, sweet girl, the kind of girl a parent could be proud of.





	reassurance

Claire got the shower last, but she didn’t mind. There was dirt from the backyard caked under her nails from burying the monster, and her chin was flaky with dried blood, but she was more interested in the calming routine of cleaning her weapons. So she let Alex and Patience squabble for the bathroom, and rolled her eyes when it turned into ‘no, you go first, it’s fine’ and ‘no, you can go’.

Her head is still spinning with how fast and hard and deep Kaia had gotten to her…

Stripping guns, sharpening blades, it helps her focus, gives her something physical to do in the here and now, something to improve.

When she finally goes back into the house to clean herself up for bed, Claire can hear Donna and Jody talking in the kitchen and a small smile manages to catch her by surprise. She’d wonder why Donna doesn’t stick around more permanently, but then again, she doesn’t either. Monsters won’t kill themselves.

Jody’s always happier when Donna’s around, it’s good. Claire usually only ever gets on Jody’s nerves, and they hash out the same old arguments again and again, but still. Still. Jody’s there to hold her when she’s hurting and confused and maybe it’s okay to have a home to come back to when she needs.

The bathroom is foggy with steam by the time Claire finishes a long shower. Slipping on comfortable pajamas, she brushes her hair and teeth and makes her way to her bedroom. But oh, right, Jody had turned it into storage and then gave it to Patience to stay in.

There’s voices behind the door where Claire hovers. She could crash on the couch. See if Alex wouldn’t mind sharing a bed. But Alex is prim and uptight when it comes to getting too close at home, even though Jody has got to know something’s up.

Claire pauses at the door. It isn’t Jody’s voice reassuring Patience, or even Donna. That’s Alex.

She can’t hear what they’re saying, and she’s not going to eavesdrop, but there’s a hot little twist in her gut and she hates that it’s flaring up. She doesn’t want to be mad at Patience, but she can’t help it. Taking her place here, her clothes, even Alex’s attention. Patience, who seems like such a nice, sweet girl, the kind of girl a parent could be proud of.

Claire twists the door open and steps into the room, because hey newsflash, it is her room.

“Oh, right,” she says as Alex and Patience both look up at her from where they sit on the edge of the bed, “My room isn’t my room anymore.”

Alex sighs and glares at her in that icy way, “Claire, don’t.”

Patience, all big brown eyes and politeness, stands up and pulls the bag she’d been packing off the bed, “Sorry, you can have your room back. I’ll sleep on the couch.”

Standing in the doorway, hand still on the knob, Claire lets the awkward silence stretch for a moment before she caves. “Hey, so, are you alright?”

Patience blinks, “I mean, not really.”

“Heard you took down your first monster today,” Claire says, proud at least a little. “Good job.”

Patience looks offended or upset though, and it’s confusing.

“I killed something today.”

Quiet on the bed, Alex reaches out and snags Patience’s hand, squeezing it.

“You killed a monster,” Claire tells her, “That’s a good thing.” Shrugging, she closes the door behind her and moves closer into the room. “Did I say thanks yet, for, you know coming to warn us.’Cause, thanks.”

Patience nods. “You’re welcome.”

“So, if you want to finish your gossiping or whatever girly stuff you’re up to, I’ll take the couch for tonight.”

“Claire,” Alex says, reaching out and snagging her hand too. She’s warm and tender with her touch.

“I don’t know if I can sleep,” Patience says quietly, staring at her feet, “I don’t want to be alone.”

“You can sleep with me,” Alex says easily. She squeezes Claire’s hand firmly before Claire can jerk back. “It might be tight, but we’d all fit.”

“Are you sure?” Patience looks at Claire, a little wrinkle in her brow and Claire sees the vulnerability and need for reassurance in her. She could be tough and stubborn but she was new to this kind of stuff.

Claire remembers how scary it is at first. If she were honest with herself, she’d say it never stops being scary.

“Yeah, come on.” Claire says, dropping Alex’s hand to move around the bed and get under the covers.

Alex shuffles under the sheets when Claire draws them back, they curl up tight against each other, making room for one more. Patience sits on the edge of the bed, pulls her hair over one shoulder and watches them. Claire sweeps Alex’s hair out of her face, kisses the back of Alex’s neck, curls an arm over her stomach. Alex reaches out for Patience, settles a hand on her thigh.

“It’s okay. You’re safe.”

Nodding, Patience settles under the sheets, facing the two of them, timidly keeping a sliver of empty space between her and Alex.

Alex lets her have her space, but she reaches across it to find Patience’s hand and hold on to it.

“It’ll be better tomorrow.”


End file.
